kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Zanjioh
Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! |height = 195 |weight = 84 |casts = Mahito Tsujimura (Movie) Eken Mine Tomiya Seki (Movie 2)}} : A monster. He was the leader of Shocker's operation to acquire an artificial gravity device. He had great combat potential, fire breathing abilities and was also able to turn into foam to move through small spaces. He captured Tamami, daughter of the leader researcher of the gravity device, and attempted to steal the formula hidden inside a Teddy Bear. He was tracked down and destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 and Kamen Rider #2's Rider Double Kick. Revival He was eventually revived by sacrifices from Ambassador Hell in episode 66 of the TV series, going on to work under Kamikirikid. In that role, Zanjioh easily lost to the improved Kamen Rider #1. He was destroyed by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Crash, and was thrown into Harinezuras. Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell Zanjioh would return to life yet again in Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell. Zanjioh led a group of other revived Kaijin in another ambush to Takeshi Hongo and Taki. He fought against Kamen Rider #1 for a while, standing in a stalemate, only to reveal that his forces were just a distraction while Shocker prepared their new weapon. Kamen Rider #1 left without finishing his battle with him. Movie War 2010 Zanjioh was revived as part of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker. He was part of Super Shocker's forces in the final battle, surviving even up to Doras' arrival and siding with it alongside other monsters. However, he was destroyed by Kamen Rider Ryuki's surprise Dragon Rider Kick. Let's Go Kamen Riders human form.]] Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would have manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Zanjioh was among the many monsters who were part of the this alliance. Super Hero Taisen Z Zanjioh was revived as a member of Space Shocker in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Zanjioh was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. When the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders joined forces to defeat Badan, Zanjioh was destroyed along with a squad of seven Combat-Roids by Kamen Rider ZX's ZX Kick. Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Zanjioh is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973, appearing in human form as a Shocker officer. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider 3's Tri-Cyclone Machine Guns. Ghost Zanjioh is a member of the remnant Shocker in 2016. With his combatmen, he is seen fighting the Powered Up Kamen Rider 1 who battles the organization outside of Japan. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Club Zanjioh appears among the monsters of Shocker which is fought by the six Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, X, Amazon, and Stronger in Kamen Rider Club. Kamen Rider on Super Famicom Zanjioh is among the Shocker enemies in the [[Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game)|Super Famicom Kamen Rider game]]. Behind the scenes Portrayal In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, his suit actors were and . In , he was voiced by . Appearances * Kamen Rider **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' **Episode 66: Shocker Graveyard, Revived Monsters **''Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell'' * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Salamander Monsters